


conquering hero [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, Iceman tribute, motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tough motherfucker Iceman, cocky and witty, and extremely confident. Truly, Brad Colbert is a real new face of American war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conquering hero [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for fandom combat challenge 2013 - for HBO team


End file.
